


Hideout

by GalaxyFoxy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Springtrap is actually dangerous, Swearing, This is as close to the FNAF canon as you're getting from the writer, Turbo being a shithead, Wreck it Ralph AU, relationship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFoxy/pseuds/GalaxyFoxy
Summary: Turbo thinks it's a good idea to Go Turbo again, this time in a non-cabinet based game. Rather than do any sort of research, he just dives headlong into the game, now risking his life, and possibly even his Twins' lives all because he doesn't want to stay locked up in Sugar Rush.





	1. Escape Artist

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally started on my Turbo RP blog back in 2016. After about two years of struggling to log back in, I was able to get on and grab what I've written, along with what was worked on as part of the plot driven RPs with it to update, port onto here, and finally finish.

Just another day in Sugar Rush... incredibly boring and sickeningly sweet. No, that hadn't been a pun either, the air was _filled_ with sugar, so the taste was constantly on one's tongue. It disgusted Turbo. He was never really a sweets type of person, but it had been a racing game and he wanted to race again, no matter the cost. Well... the cost was almost his life. He'd been lucky he had actually managed to code himself into the game and not just use someone else’s code as a skin.

King Candy had been an unused character in the game, so there had been so many gaps in his coding. All he had really needed to do was fill in the gaps, all the while not destroying his own. Even after the fusion had been complete, there had still been some gaps, but it wasn’t anything completely detrimental. He just couldn’t risk having Vanellope crossing that finish line and resetting the entire game, just in case if his recoding had been unsuccessful.

When he’d been eaten by that Candybug, though, the virus filled in the rest of the gaps. When the game reset, he reset with it, the game not knowing what to do with the mixed coding. A good portion of it was part of the game, so it was passed over by the reset somehow. He didn’t question it, he was alive… even despite having yet another look change.

Although he was mostly human, he still carried some of the Candybug traits; most namely the twin tails and facial markings. He wouldn’t have minded just the markings alone. He had some scarring, which wasn't a big deal. It was the tails that had been a pain. He couldn’t use them as a belt, this race suit didn’t exactly have belt loops. They were just constantly in the way.

Turbo had been pacing about his room, aggravated. Once again, he'd gotten into a fight with Crash, one of his twins. And that was mod knew how many months ago. They still hadn't gotten over it. Turbo had seen the pictures... he'd known about the flirting with another. All of it was pissing him off. He couldn't do anything about it; constantly being watched. It didn't matter where he went in the castle, there was a guard there. It had made him feel so small. One of his tails flicked nervously.

"This is bulls-" A sharp zap caused him to yell out. That's right... he couldn't curse in Sugar Rush. It was rated E. Hell, Turbo could remember a time when video games didn't need ESRB ratings. You just had to man up and take the graphic content. He liked those times. There was a lot less care back then. He had Mortal Kombat to thank for that… though had there even been one of those plugged into Miller’s Arcade?

A rustling at the door caught his attention. Finally, guard change. He peeked out to find that the doughnut officer was gone. This was his chance! He slipped out the door and through the halls, making sure to keep ducked out of the way whenever he heard any sort of movement. He’d been waiting for this moment for so long, he wasn’t going to let something stupid like getting caught mess it up. It wasn’t long before he was finally outside.

The sight was so familiar, yet felt so foreign. He’d been locked up in the castle for so long, it hadn’t even been funny. He wasn’t allowed anywhere near the tracks, even after hours. The sky was bright and _everything_ sparkled with sugar. What had he even been thinking choosing this game? There were so many other racing games in the arcade and he just _had_ to choose Sugar Rush.

When he looked out to the screen, he could see kids. The arcade was still open, it was the perfect time to escape.

He dashed towards the peppermint forest, disappearing into the trees. He could hear some animals rustling about, nothing he couldn’t deal with. Nothing was going to stop him from his goal at this point. He needed to get out, one way or another.

The rainbow string bridge was right there! Unless that little glitch glitched her way there, there was no way anyone was going to be able to catch up and stop him! He ran up the sickly sweet bridge and into the outlet. The tunnel seemed to drag on forever as he made his way through. Once he was finally out, though, he was greeted with the familiar sight and sounds of Game Central Station.

Since the arcade was still open, it was empty, outside of the homeless few who had their cabinets unplugged. Turbo felt no remorse for the characters, he already suffered through his cabinet being unplugged. He survived. His twins did too, which had been surprising to him, but they were at least alive. Where they were now, he wasn't sure. They were an adventurous duo, they probably just went wandering into some other games.

He had to find the perfect game to hide in. He certainly wasn’t going to try another racing game; that’d be too obvious. A curious marquee caught his attention.

“ **NON-CONSOLE: FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY’S 3** ”

It had sounded like a horror game. It was risky, since he wasn’t sure if it was the arcade owner’s system or a patron’s. Who would even go to an arcade to play a non-arcade game? Would this console even hold its power if it was unplugged? He decided to risk it. What would have happened if it was a patron and they went home? How would he get out?

“They’d never look in another horror game. Especially not after Polybius.”

He approached the outlet, though had hesitated before entering. He needed a plan, just in case it was a hostile environment. Horror games were constantly changing and adapting, the littlest thing could scare anyone anymore, so, for all he knew, he could just be getting into something meant for babies. Never the less, he prepared himself and then stepped into the cart to head into the mysterious new game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (9/15/2018): Minor updates that I had missed when posting; hadn't had the time to fix it when they were noticed.


	2. Golden Rabbit

Half way through the travel into the game, Turbo heard a noise from his pocket. He pulled out what appeared to be a phone. There had been a message from a familiar name.

“Are you still in Sugar Rush?”

Turbo snorted at seeing the face next to the text. This had been the character Crash had been flirting with. If Crash wanted this one so badly, he could have him. He sent a message back.

“Nope! Heading to this new game called _Five Nights At Freddy’s 3._ Got tired of being holed up in Sugar Rush.”

He put the device away once the cart stopped. It was definitely supposed to be a horror game. The environment was dingy and dark. Some flashing lights had caught Turbo’s attention, though there didn’t seem to be much. Maybe it was just one of those atmospheric horror games. He knew the ones, they were riddled with nothing but harmless jumpscares. Most of the time, the jumpscare wasn’t even an actual character. It made Turbo let his guard down.

“Hello!” A cheerful, young voice chirped through the halls. Turbo did jump at that, looking around to try and find the source. None of the props seemed to have voice boxes in them, he probably should have hid, maybe that was a warning that the game was being played. He tucked himself away, watching everything going on around him.

Quiet thumping now caught his attention. It was rhythmic, steady. Walking, perhaps? The little boy’s voice chimed again, “Hi!”

He heard a frustrated growl now and out stepped a rather large… rabbit? There was no denying it, that was an anthropomorphic rabbit. Yeah, it was beaten up and decayed in some places, but that thing was supposed to be scary?! How pathetic…

The rabbit was looking up towards the ceiling, silvery yellow eyes glowing. Turbo could have sworn he’d seen the head twitching at times, but it could have just been his imagination. The rabbit wandered off to another room. This gave him a chance to find another place to hide.

Alarms started blaring from another room and he could just barely hear the rabbit’s feet shuffling towards it. It wasn’t even a minute later he heard a scream and then buzzing. When he looked up to where the screen was supposed to be, all he could see was the pale pixelation of the words “Game Over” in reverse. And then the main menu. It didn’t leave that screen, though.

The thumping started up once more, headed straight for him. Turbo felt panic as he ducked behind a stack of boxes. The rabbit passed by; him now being able to hear its voice. The slightly husky, accented voice seemed to purr, “I know you’re around here. There’s no sense in hiding.”

No! He was lying! There was no way he knew! He held his breath as the rabbit passed through again. Clenching his jaw, once the footsteps were far enough away, he made a dash to another room, this time shutting and locking the door behind him. Now that furry abomination couldn’t get in at all!

Another message caused him to jump. He quickly fumbled with his phone, worried that maybe the rabbit had heard.

“The name sounds familiar but I don't know much about the game. Do you like being in there?”

Turbo didn't respond to Gigabit this time around. He just didn't have the time to. Pressing his ear to the door, Turbo listened. There was no thumping of footsteps, no grinding of gears. The cost had to be clear. Carefully, he opened the door and glanced around. No rabbit... that was good.

Slipping out of the room, he made sure to leave it just slightly opened so he could find the room, just in case. He quietly tip toed through the haunt, trying to make a mental note of all the surroundings. It seemed like a simple enough layout, quite straightforward, actually. There were open doorways that lined some of the halls, though they seemed to just be filled with more props.

During his time looking, the rabbit was stuck back on his patrolling. He never spoke, though it was nice to hear the aggravated growls, as well as that child's voice. It always let him know where the rabbit was. He hated just how persistent it was. It was part of the programming, but there was just something more about the rabbit that was unnerving. He just couldn't place his finger on it, though...

There were moments when all he could do was duck behind some boxes and watch the rabbit pass. He could've sworn he'd seen a heart from within the whole on its chest. There was no way, though... it wasn't possible. It was just a robot...

Turbo made his way back to the store room. There was no way he was getting out right now. He had to be quick; not knowing when the rabbit was going to come back around. He sent out a message to Gigabit.

“Please send help. This rabbit. The fucking rabbit. He’s hellbent. Who would program such a horrible creature?”

“How’s the rabbit hellbent?”

“It stalks you. Well… when nobody’s playing the game, it stalks whoever it wants. And it doesn’t give up. I’ve holed myself up in a store room and locked the door. I swear to mods, this thing wants to kill whoever it can get its paws on. That seems to be the game. Keep the rabbit away. I keep hearing this annoying child either laughing or saying “Hi” or “Hello” followed by heavy footsteps to wherever the noise came from.”

Speaking of that child; the laugh rung out once more. He could hear the rabbit give a very aggravated groan and start to follow its programming once more.

“Yikes. Why don’t you go to a different game?”

“It seems to know exactly where anyone is at any given time. When someone’s playing, the footsteps always head to the same direction, unless that child is heard. Then it goes to the child. I think it knows where I am, I don’t think I can leave.”

Turbo could feel his heart racing. All he needed to do was find the exit, but with that _thing_ constantly patrolling, how could he? All he could really hope was that player would stay long enough for him to find the exit once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character that Turbo is currently speaking with belongs to gigaon/crittalon on tumblr. We're still on stuff that's already been written, for the most part, just some updating to make it more of a story.
> 
> Edit (9/15/2018): Editing done to match current writing skill, as well as to fix the pacing a bit. Originally writing this, Turbo was supposed to be in the game for a few hours, though this was poorly conveyed in the original writing. I'm hoping this will portray it just a little bit better.


	3. Night One

So far, Turbo had been lucky. This player was determined to beat this game. Every time they had game overed, they’d jump right back in. It had given him a chance to get back to that storage room he'd found before when nightfall finally came around. While on the search, he’d found that the rabbit was using vents to get from place to place quickly.

After searching high and low for vents and finding none, Turbo took his chance to lock up the room and try to calm himself. He paced about, scowling to himself. This was no place for anyone to be; who could even come up with such a creature?

Well… whoever had programmed it, they achieved whatever fear they were trying to. Whether or not it was actually from the character himself or the fact that Turbo wasn’t in his game, he’d die if things went south, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he was actually scared. The last time he had felt that was when his cabinet had been unplugged. He really wasn't even sure if he had been truly scared when he had been flying into the boiling soda.

Jiggling of the door handle caught his attention, followed by a rather amused chuckle, “So, you found the only room I can’t get into? Smart.”

Turbo felt his stomach tying into knots as the rabbit spoke. His melodic, husky voice felt so taunting. Every time he spoke, Turbo could feel a hole in his chest; emptiness and something almost like pain. He had no doubts that the bot could most likely break down the door, yet he never did.

No… he wanted to play this game of cat and mouse. The fear gave the rabbit so much energy, it felt amazing for him.

"How long do you think you can really hide?" he purred. Turbo could hear metal click against the door, "You're quite far from your home right now. If you think somebody's coming to save you, you've got another thing coming."

All Turbo could do was keep his mouth shut. He remembered that he had sent out a call for help. He could only hope that the twins were still mad enough at him to not show up. He couldn’t risk them loosing their lives just for him.

After a few hours, the only noises that could be heard was the buzzing of the vents and the occasional pressurized hiss. The talking was gone, as was the thumping of footsteps. Did he finally give up? There was no chance to think, though… Turbo’s lids had felt heavy. The stress had gotten to him and when that factor was finally gone, everything finally just gave out with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (9/15/2018): Minor error fixes


	4. The Silver Eyes

Turbo was getting desperate at this point. The night passed and it was soon learned that this rabbit was going to drag his game out for as long as possible. When the game was being played, he only went after the player’s character. When it wasn’t being played though… anyone was fair game. Turbo was that game. How could he have not been? He was the only other living thing in the game right now.

Carefully, he unlocked the door and opened it slow enough so there wasn’t a squeak. There wasn’t a player right now, so he didn’t have to keep hiding from them. Just the golden rabbit…

Turning a corner nearly caused Turbo to keel over right there. When he settled, he was able to get a better view at what he was looking at. Another rabbit, but this one was hollow, only having a flickering light in the head. He curled his lip, disgusted, “This damn rabbit’s made me as jumpy as one.”

He lazily punched the prop and it gave a shudder, only making him jump again. He scowled and pressed on, back to trying to find the exit.

The flashing lights and sirens were disorienting. He didn’t like it. Also being drawn to the lights, he only wound up getting turned around multiple times. The purple rabbit light became a very familiar sight…

A movement caught his attention, making him jump. He turned back, trying to follow it, only to find nothing. When he turned back, a large, seemingly burnt up fox was standing in his way. He took a step back; just what was this thing? It made a loud scream, jumping out at him. He fell back, letting out a panicked yell.

That had been his first mistake. During his heavy breathing, he didn’t hear the movement in the vents. A loud thud from behind him made his heart sink. It was him. It was the rabbit.

He stood there, the decayed mask appearing to smile down at him with eyes half lidded. Turbo had been right in seeing the heart. Perhaps it was just his fear, but it also looked as if it was still beating. The thing that struck him, though, was the glowing silver eyes. They weren't plastic; there was no way it was plastic. His stomach flipped, though he tried his hardest to scramble away.

His shoes barely gripped at the linoleum flooring as he pushed himself up to run. He didn't care how he found the exit, he just needed to get distance between him and that rabbit, and find it. He tore through the haunt, adrenaline running. It was straightforward, running, how hard could it have possibly been?

As he approached where he felt was the right way, a blur of gold fell down from the ceiling, standing up tall before him. Turbo yelped, falling back once more and falling back. He hadn't heard the rabbit move at all, how did he get in front of him so fast?! He tripped over his own feet getting back, only to be greeted by the rabbit once more. He could hear an amused chuckle rattle from his chest. Turbo this time tried to dodge around it.

He could feel the rabbit's hands glance along his arm. He looked behind him now as he ran, at least until the rabbit was out of view. Then he just focused on trying to find that storage room again. There was no way he was getting out while the game wasn't being played. Mods, he hoped that the player didn't beat the game when he'd fallen asleep...

The door was wide open, causing Turbo to grin. He hadn't heard anything in the vents, there was no possible way he'd be caught now!

He quickly got back into the storage room and shut the door, locking it up. He fell against the door, laughing, "That's what you get!"

Turbo continued to laugh, almost in completely delirium, slowly calming himself down as he turned to sit back against the wall. He hadn't been paying attention, as his face planted into a velvety wall. He heard a stomach pitting laugh and felt hands tight on his arms.

" _Found you._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last prewritten chapter. It's pretty much the same as the original writing, but from here on out, I'm only going to be providing weekly updates, as I'm now going to be drafting, editing, and writing start to finish. I'll probably go back to the previous chapters at a later date as well.
> 
> Edit (9/15/2018): Major editing to fix pacing and skill of writing. This chapter just doesn't feel like it has the same impact that I feel like it really should have had upon reading it.


	5. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turbo's been caught by the golden rabbit, but help may just be on the way.

Turbo struggled against the rabbit's grip. He needed to get out of it and fast. There was no real telling whether or not he was done with his game or not, and that was what Turbo was worried about. He could feel metal ripping into his arm as he tried pulling his left arm free. Another chuckle could be heard, "You're really not that strong, are you?"

Lifting Turbo off the ground, the rabbit unlocked the door with relative ease. He walked with ease, Turbo thrown up onto his shoulder. Turbo struggled, pounding on the animatronic's back, to little avail.

"That feels quite nice, actually," the rabbit mused, "Keep going."

"Let me go!"

"Now why would I do that? I've finally caught you, why would I let you go? Especially not after how close you had gotten to the exit," he gave a chuckle, "Not that it matters, you're not in that little arcade anymore. If you want to have fun roaming the internet to find it, you can, but it would be feudal at best."

Turbo stopped struggling for a moment. He wasn't even sure if Miller's Arcade had even gotten internet access yet. No! He couldn't just give up! He'd find a way back... just as soon as he found a way out of the rabbit's grasp.

֎֎֎

 "I don't even know why you're panicking so much, Crash," a calm voice easily catching his brother's attention. Crash turned, "Burn, you saw Gigabit's text. Turbo said he was in trouble. We gotta save him."

"The last fight you had broke you two up, maybe it's time to stop trying to fix his mistakes and let him fix them himself?"

"If he dies out of Sugar Rush, he dies for good. I'm not going to let that happen."

Crash practically took off in the spacious room that was from the internet. Burn couldn't help but chuckle and smile. Despite everything Crash still cared for Turbo. He wasn't exactly sure whether or not to be relieved or worried. Their relationship had been toxic, the two constantly going back to one another, only to repeat the same things that caused them so much pain. It was hard to tell if that was just what their relationship was doomed to be or if both of them just had no idea what they were doing.

Regardless, Burn had to chase his brother along, off to chase after Turbo in yet another one of his crazy schemes. What had even possessed Turbo to do this stunt again? More importantly, why hadn't Surge stopped him before he could make it anywhere near another outlet?

"We need to ask around, find things out about this game. There's a slim chance we'll even find the right one," Burn glanced over to his brother once he'd caught up to him. Crash stuffed his hands into his pockets, "From what it sounds like, Turbo's in another horror game."

Burn pointed over to a search kiosk, "Look over there, it's a search bar. We can ask them more about the game."

Despite the protest, Burn dragged Crash over to to it, "We're looking for some information on a game. Five Nights at Freddy's 3?"

"That has 26,300,000 results."

"What's it about?"

"Five Nights At Freddy's 3 is a point-and-click survival horror game, third installment of the series..."

Burn was taking in the information easily; Crash, not so much. He was pacing anxiously, trying to find a way to escape the search kiosk and find the game.

֎֎֎

Turbo coughed, feeling binds tight against his ribs.

"Too tight?" there had been amusement in the rabbit's voice. He had no intentions of loosening them. Once he had been assured that Turbo wasn't going to be able to get up and out of the room, he practically pranced forward, giving a little turn on a foot and bowed, "Now, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Springtrap."

"Fuckin' stupid name," Turbo hissed, spitting at Springtrap's feet. Springtrap scuffed his foot back, the metal scraping on the floor, "Then, pray tell, what's your name?"

"Turbo."

"At least my name makes sense," he chuckled, "You aren't very fast."

"I'm a racer not a runner!"

"Clearly."

Turbo sneered, trying to stretch the binding on his chest. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to say it, guys, but the remainder of the chapters involving Turbo and Springtrap are essentially just going to be torture porn. There will be one or two more chapters that feature solely the twins and their searching, but this story is going to come to a wrap fairly soon.
> 
> Also, I wrote this story well before Sister Location and UCN came out, so I'm writing Springtrap as I originally had him headcanoned, with some minor changes to a recent thought that I had about William and Michael Afton. I apologize if this doesn't fit your personal headcanon or what you believe to be the canon is. It's, in my personal opinion, still too vague for me to be willing to change my own headcanon of him.
> 
> If you catch the reference in the writing, I'll love you forever~


	6. Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning: This talks about the "true ending" of Sister Location, including the custom night content. While it only speaks of it in theory, there are many people who believe what is mentioned in the chapter to be true, so if you haven't completely played through/watched play throughs of Sister Location, this will spoil the true ending.

"Sit."

 "We don't have time for this."

 "I said  _sit_."

 Crash crossed his arms over his chest in a huff, sitting on a nearby bench. Burn sat next to him, "We need to have a plan."

 "I already have my plan, get in, get Turbo, and get out," Crash clearly wasn't happy. Normally, he'd be able to find a joke in anything, but he had been partially listening to KnowsMore while he was rattling off information on the game.

"You heard everything that was said, we don't exactly know how this rabbit thing is actually going to be. Turbo's gonna have one helluva fear of rabbits after this though," Burn tried giving Crash a playful nudge. He had to be honest with himself, though; he wasn't even sure if they'd get to Turbo in time. They had no idea if he had been captured yet, if he was already out. Turbo would've texted by now though... right?

Crash pushed Burn's arm away, "This is serious. Turbo sounded like he was actually in trouble."

"He's gotten out of worse situations. You remember the Polybius incident."

"He also wasn't ever the same after that. And he's  _lucky_ he survived the reset with Sugar Rush."

"You're absolutely right, but he's still got some smarts," Burn scrunched his nose as he realized how grammatically incorrect that was, "Rather, he's great at hiding. Look at how long he hid inside Diet Cola Mountain. And look at how long he hid from Nitrous when Turbo Time had gotten unplugged."

With that note, Crash shuddered, "We should've gotten Nitrous to go get Turbo. He can scare anyone."

"We want to rescue Turbo, not put him in even more trouble."

That rose a little laugh from Crash. Burn smiled; that was better. His twin slumped over on the bench slightly, resting his elbows on his knees, "So... what do you think we should do?"

"It's hard to say... Let's head back to the Search Bar real quick, see if we can get any pictures of that rabbit to go with what we know. Might be easier to come up with a plan if we know what it looks like."

֎֎֎

Crash and Burn sat at the bar, both having found a place to get drinks, looking over pictures illuminated below the glass of the counter.

"It doesn't look too bad," Crash shrugged, "Just a bit beat up."

He pulled up one picture, "See, this one it even looks kind of cute!"

"OK, yeah, but I doubt it  _actually_ looks like that cute little bunny. It's gonna look like either this-" Burn pulled up a photo of the rabbit, maw opened enough to see the decaying corpse inside "-or this." This picture was of the rabbit looking much more decayed, the corpse now completely bone. This one felt more threatening than the other somehow.

"I don't understand exactly how this all works."

"It's a video game, does it really actually matter?"

"What is the  _context_ of the body in the suit? Is it still alive or is it just for the creep factor? How does the body not gum up the gears of the robot?"

KnowsMore popped up in front of them, giving Crash a startle. His nearly knocked over his drink, "The body inside of the animatronic is the main antagonist of the underlying story of the game and books. His name is William Afton. The suit is controlled by his spirit, believed to be seeking revenge on the ghosts who trapped him. This is merely speculation though, as the end of the fifth game in the timeline, Sister Location, implies that it's his son, Michael Afton, inside the suit."

"Which one should we be more concerned about?" Burn asked.

"William Afton. Very little is known about Michael Afton, as he was only introduced in Sister Location..."

Crash started to tune out. He was scribbling on his paper some ideas. He didn't care as much about the technical stuff. From what he could gather, the robot was at least six to seven feet tall. It seemed to be able to move around fine, so it wasn't just a matter of knocking it down and getting Turbo out. He scrolled through more pictures, trying to find a map layout of the game. It seemed like it was straightforward. That's when it struck him. He started writing things down.

"Wait, what?!" Burn's mildly angered voice caught Crash's attention now, "What's going on?"

"Apparently, this guy a child murderer."

"Disgusting... and this thing was actually created by somebody."

"At least it's only in a video game to the people behind the screens..." Burn leaned over, seeing Crash had written quite a bit, "Looks like you've gotten yourself a plan."

"Sure do! That thing goes towards sounds, right? So, there's a place the player's camera is, that'd be here," he pointed at the security room, "Since the game gets harder as each night progresses, we just need to know how to keep bouncing him around so that we keep ourselves safe and get Turbo out of there. His programming might confuse him since he's there'd be three living bodies in there instead of just one."

"What should we do if he gets too close, though?"

"Let's find some walkie talkies. You stay in the security room, you're a lot more on top of these things than I would be. If you have anything go down, you relay it to me instantly so I can hide myself."

Burn nodded, "Let's get going!"


	7. Night Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!Content Warning!!!!
> 
> This chapter contains content that is not suitable for children and/or those who are easily disturbed. Beyond this point, there will be graphic descriptions of torture and gore. There are many people out there who are sensitive to this kind of content and I wish to provide this warning to them, as to not make them uncomfortable or to trigger a potentially negative memory. If at any time you feel uncomfortable reading, please STOP. I will not be offended if you don't finish this story. I can actually tell you that my skin did crawl a bit writing this; whether it being from the content itself or writing it while sleep depraved, I'm not sure, but it did still make my skin crawl.

It had been an uncomfortably long time before Springtrap finally spoke to Turbo again. The racer had been nodding in and out of consciousness, finding the stress was finally getting to him. After the short little spat they had as Springtrap had tied him up, the bot had gone completely silent.

His eyes appeared to be almost glazed over, velvet eyelids half lidded over the glowing bulbs. His jaw opened and closed as if he were speaking, though no words came out. The only reason why Turbo had even really known that the rabbit was still even there was the occasional scrapes of metal on the floor from his feet.

“So… what do we do first?”

“So, you can still speak. I’m so proud of you,” though, Turbo’s voice had sounded extremely groggy and slurred from his fighting to keep awake.

“I’m more impressed that you’re still awake,” Springtrap gave a hum.

“As I could sleep around you. You reek.”

“Ah, yes, that does tend to happen when you have a literal corpse rotting away inside of you. Tell me, Speedy, do you have a preferred animal?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Can I not make simple talk?”

“I find it extremely fuckin’ hard to believe you tied me up just to _talk_.”

Turbo could hear a chuckle. The rabbit looked over his shoulder, “You’re quite right, but prolonging my fun is keeping you alive longer, now isn’t it?”

And with that Turbo kept quiet. This received a croon, “Aww, what’s wrong? Cat’s got your tongue?”

At that comment, Springtrap forced his fingers into Turbo’s mouth, grabbing hold of his tongue and held it out firmly, “Or should I say rabbit?”

Turbo gagged at the feeling of the velvet fur on his tongue. He tried throwing himself back against the chair as best as he could to free himself from the hold. He could tell that if that suit could smile, Springtrap certainly would be.

After some sputtering to get that feeling off of his tongue, Turbo spat at Springtrap again; it was all he could do. Springtrap grabbed his face, fingers digging into his cheeks slightly. He forced Turbo to look at him, "Unless you don't want to keep talking, I'd suggest you stop spitting."

"So, what, you just plan to keep me tied up here for your amusement? This how you get your rocks off?"

An attempted snort sounded in Springtrap's throat, though a slightly pained groan could be heard after it. A bit of static sounded from the throat. He shook his head slightly, "Not sexually, though I suppose the feeling are the same, aren't they?"

He let go of Turbo's face, kneeling next to the red-clad racer, "Let's start with something fun, shall we?"

"What, propose?"

Springtrap didn't even feel that warranted a response. He pulled a small knife from under part of the suit arm. He clamped his hand around Turbo's with surprising strength, keeping the fingers flat. Holding one finger between two of his, he worked the tip the blade under Turbo's nail.

This caused Turbo to yell out, trying to get his fingers out of Springtrap's grasp. The blade was slowly worked back and forth between, slowly going deeper and deeper under the nail. Blood dripped from Turbo's fingertip and he bit his lip, trying to not give Springtrap the satisfaction of another scream.

Once the knife had been far enough back, Springtrap wedged the nail upward just enough for him to grab a hold of it and just pull it right off. He gave no hesitation or warning, just ripped it free from the finger. He held the bloodied nail in front of Turbo, "Only nine more to go."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?" Springtrap only shrugged, "The thrill of it all. You can't tell me you haven't ever wondered what it was like to get that rush from hurting someone else. You look like an antagonist for your own game."

"I was the protagonist of my game."

"With that get up?"

"I didn't ask to look like this," Turbo growled. He hadn't felt the knife in his finger this time around, though he wasn't sure if it was just because he was distracting himself with the talking or if his entire hand went numb to combat the pain.

"None of us truly do," Springtrap returned, there being a bit of a threatening tone to his voice. He jabbed the knife under the third nail now, causing Turbo to jump at the sudden pain. "To be trapped like this… never truly being able to feel outside of vibrations resonating through the suit…"

And off came the third nail, onto the fourth. Turbo felt like he could use this to his advantage, "I could change your coding, you know. Make you look like whatever you want to."

Springtrap scoffed, prying the nail up, "Here's something you need to know about my game; those players come to get scared. There's nothing scary about a middle-aged man."

Turbo could tell his hand had just gone numb now. He actually watched the knife go under his thumbnail, yet he barely felt it; just a throbbing in his entire hand, "Does your game not have a story?"

"Oh, it does, but you gotta play all of them to know it. And even then, it's only vague context," with that, the last nail on his right hand was done.

"And what might that context be?"

Springtrap didn't give him the time of day this time around. He moved to the left hand, slowly cutting away at each nail; watching the blood run down his paws and drip onto the floor. If Turbo couldn't figure out what type of being he was from this, then he had a lot that he still needed to learn.

As the last nail was pulled from its bedding, Turbo flexed his fingers. It had hurt, the searing shooting up his arms as he did, screaming for him to stop moving them, but he had to.

"I don't have nearly as much here than I did in the pizzerias… knives do get boring quickly…"

Springtrap made his way to the door, "Don't go anywhere."

"Fuck you," Turbo gave another heavy breath. He'd been trying to take deep breaths from his chest, stretching the binds as much as he could. If he could get his chest free, it would at least alleviate some of the pain.

The surge of adrenaline he had was finally wearing out, though. He fell limp in the chair, eyelids heavy. It was like all of the strength that he had was just gone. He couldn't give into sleep, though. He might not wake up from it if he did…

֎֎֎

A sharp, raking pain along his arm woke Turbo from his sleep. He yelped at the sudden feeling; like thousands of needles being jabbed into his skin and then pulled down.

A bemused laugh came from the robot, "I'm surprised you fell asleep so fast." He held the new torture object up, "A makeshift comb made from tattered and braided wires."

"I'm surprised you didn't electrify it."

"Now, why would I, a mixture of man and machine, flesh and metal, not want to make uncoated wires electrified?" Turbo could hear the taunt in his voice, "A shock might do you some good. Preferably with it going right to your fucking head."

"Getting smart with me, are you?" Springtrap stepped forward, grabbing Turbo's cheeks again. He dropped the braided wire comb, slipping his knife out from under the suit once more and grabbing his tongue. He pulled it out and with a quick flick of his wrist, cut into the tip of his tongue. Another flick and the tip of his tongue was off. "I did warn you about that."

Turbo's stomach involuntarily tried to empty itself, to little avail. He hadn't eaten anything in two days now. He could only sit in the chair, choking on his own blood, tears in his eyes. Springtrap pushed the chair forward, holding it so Turbo was leaning forwards, "Can't have you drown in your own blood, I'm not done with you yet…"


	8. Facing Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!CONTENT WARNING!!!
> 
> This chapter contains depictions of gore. It isn't as much as before, but it is still there. If you are sensitive to this kind of content, I suggest you find a different story. I will not be upset if you do not finish this one. This story is running a bit longer than what I had expected it to be.

Every so often, Turbo spat out blood. He watched it as it dropped to the floor, staining the concrete. Once Springtrap had noticed more spit coming out than blood, the chair was set back on its legs, "You'll still be able to talk, so keep getting smart, loose more of your tongue, how about that?"

Turbo glared to Springtrap. His lisp was bad enough. If he somehow managed to get out of this, it was going to be even worse now. Springtrap gave a satisfied click of his own tongue, "Thought so."

He picked the comb back up, inspecting the various wires sticking out of the end, "Ever wonder what it felt like to have wires, cables, and metal pierce your flesh?"

Turbo shook his head, not wanting to aggravate any sort of pain by talking.

"Oh, wonderful," Turbo could practically hear the grin in his voice. This rabbit was taking way too much enjoyment in this. Turbo watched as the only broken finger on the animatronic's hand brushed against some of the braided wire. He could just faintly hear the metal scraping together.

Springtrap shifted, craning down so he was eye level with Turbo. Using his free hand, he opened the mask, revealing to the bleeding man his true face. Turbo's eyes grew wide with panic; the bulbous eyes keeping him unable to look away.

Whoever the man Springtrap was before was horribly decayed, the only truly discernible feature being his silver eyes smashed against the animatronic's plastic eyes and his cleft chin. The skin, if it was even skin, was almost mummified and he absolutely reeked… more so than before.

"You can get to feel exactly what I did then."

As Springtrap straightened back out, the mask fell shut, eyes falling back into their proper place. Turbo couldn't hold back his tears. Between the stench of the corpse and the fear he was feeling, he just couldn't do it anymore.

"Oh, come now, I haven't even done anything yet."

Springtrap forcefully jabbed the frayed wires into Turbo's arm once more, making sure as many as he could get were embedded into his skin. Turbo tried to shift the chair away, the legs squeaking against the floor. The wires only pulled along, though, drawing small beads of blood at each shift away.

A shift of the hand and Springtrap gave a rough pull downward, all the while still pressing the comb into his victim's arm. Turbo screamed out, only able to look on as the wires split his skin and tore up his race suit.

"How… how long do you plan on doing… this…" Turbo managed out. Springtrap eyed the racer, "I'm curious about how long you'll actually be able to last. So, until you draw your last breath."

Springtrap suddenly perked, though gave a groan, "Not now…"

He quickly dropped everything, disappearing without another word. Turbo shut his eyes, "Dear Mods… don't come looking for me…"

֎֎֎

"Do you think this is it?" Burn glanced at the tunnel warily. Crash took a sharp breath, "There's only one way to find out."

Crash took a few steps forward, though felt his hand grabbed, "You gotta promise me something."

"What?"

"If we need to get out of there, we need to go. With or without Turbo. There's no guarantee this is the copy he's in or, if it is, that he's even alive. If he is and he tells us to just go, we have to."

Crash kept quiet, though his eyes were locked onto his brothers. He couldn't lie and say yes, but even he knew that everything Burn had said was a possibility.

"Alright."

"I know it hurts to hear it, but Turbo's lifestyle was going to catch up to him eventually. I just wish it wasn't in this way."

"So do I…"

Crash pulled his hand free and headed onward. He had wished that Turbo would had just grown up. Crash had his own faults, but at least he owned up to them. Turbo never did and that had been what wound up separating them for the umteenth time now. There were so many other choices he could had gone with, but instead he chose to continually go back to the abuse.

Standing at the ready, the twins laced fingers. Burn could feel his brother shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from fear or anger. Perhaps it was both. If they had found Turbo alive, he had no doubts that Crash would kill him. He wanted to, as well.

But they had to take everything one step at a time. There were too many different outcomes to entering this game as it stood. They had to assess the situation as they entered and go from there.

As they entered, they were met with the fairly dark scenery, flashing lights, and occasional pressurized hissing. Burn took in the surroundings, checking the door they'd come from.

"Let's hide out in this room until we know they player isn't in," Burn motioned to a spot behind the player's camera that was fairly well covered, "This looks like the security room. I can find Turbo and that rabbit."

Crash curled up behind several boxes, knees tucked to his chest. Burn sat neck to him, "We can do this."

"But… what if we can't… what if we're too late? What if we can't get him free?"

Burn sighed, "We need to take this one step at a time. You're getting ahead of yourself."

"I don't want to loose him… I-I can't… I can't…"

Burn put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Easy… you're going to be OK."

He kept quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"There's nothing we can't handle."


	9. To Play The Game

Springtrap made his way through the haunt with ease. The temptation to go against his coding was strong, but where would the fun in that be? It was a straight shot from where he'd been originally located to the security room. The player was only on night four as well. It wasn't until the last night he really needed to start getting cheap.

He also knew there were more people in his game. There was something about his coding; he was used to the phantoms as they came and went. So when new life actually stepped foot inside his world, he went to his first instinct; what his code knew best. To hunt. To kill.

But that certainly didn't mean he couldn't have his fun, either. When the player wasn't playing, he had all the time in the world. It wasn't like the phantoms dared to bother him. They were just as much his victims as that little grey fellow he had now… and whoever these new characters were.

It was a straight shot, he was just outside the window for the security room, gazing in. He could see two sets of eyes peering out at him from a spot he couldn't reach. While this aggravated him, he also could tell why they were there.

He walked to the door of the room and simply waited now. Once the alarms started blaring from needing a ventilation reset was when he made his move. The player decided that now was the time for a break. Springtrap didn't leave the office, though.

"I know you're there."

There was a gasp, though the two didn't leave their hiding spot.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" his voice almost seemed to sing as he spoke. He pulled up the camera, focusing it on CAM9. He pointed to a barely visible door, "See that door there? That's where your little friend is. Get to him and manage to get him back here without me catching you and I'll let you go. I catch you, though and I get to keep you here."

"No deal! Just give him back!" Crash yelled, though didn't dare meet with the robot eye-to-eye.

"Aww, and see all of my hard work ruined? A game seems like it would be much more _fun_."

"It's not a game we're willing to play."

The Twins could hear a little humph from Springtrap. Burn shifted and looked at the rabbit. He was gazing back, appearing extremely calm. It was all a trick; they knew it was.

"There's two of you, who's to say you don't have an advantage as it is? It's not like there's dead ends in this place… well, aside from where I have your little friend, but that is just a storage closet. What do you say?"

"You can't keep us here," Crash spoke up again, angered.

"Then you shouldn't have entered my game, where it's my rules. When you're out of your game, your rules don't apply. After all, if you die outside your game, you die for real, do you not?"

Crash bit his tongue. He could see Springtrap holding his cool demeanor the entire time. Unmoving… unblinking. It was disgusting. This was all a game to him. He was hoping the two would take his bait.

"We're getting Turbo and we're getting out of here."

"Hmm. You want him? Then come get him."

Springtrap headed out after that. He knew they wouldn't leave without their little friend; he just didn't know when they'd actually start playing the game. He needed to have a little bit more fun with his captive…

֎֎֎

Metal scraping on the floor caused Turbo to glance to the door. He saw Springtrap leaning against the frame, arms crossed over his chest, "Your little friends are here."

"You leave them alone!"

"I proposed a little game to them. They reach you and get you back to the security room without my catching them, they can take you home. If I catch them during that time, though… I get to keep all of you."

"Leave them out of this, they're only here because I'm here! I didn't ask them to come!"

The panic was clear in Turbo's voice. He didn't want either one of them hurt; especially if this is the treatment they were going to get. He flinched when he felt Springtrap's paw rest on top of his hand.

"Oh, I know, I know," he crooned, patting his hand a couple of times, "But they still came, so you must have told somebody and they, in turn, told them. So they're still going to have to get through myself and the phantoms to get you out of here. They have to play no matter what."

There was a sudden tightness on his hand followed by several sickeningly wet cracks. Turbo yelled out, seeing Springtrap pull his hand away; looking to his own.

Though it hadn't looked visibly broken, the throbbing pain said otherwise. He tried wiggling his fingers, but it felt like needles being jabbed into his hand.

Springtrap grabbed his face, "So, do tell, should we pay your little friends a visit now or wait until one of them heads out to find you?"

"Just leave them out of this! I'll take whatever you want to do to me, just let them go, alright?"

"Heh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually do care for those two. Perhaps that smart mouth of yours does care about some life."

֎֎֎

"Crash, we should just count out blessings he didn't try and kill us right then and there and just leave. He's bigger than Nitrous, we can't risk it."

"I want to hear it come from Turbo that we should just leave. The rabbit wouldn't dare leave his own game just to kill somebody. There's gotta be some walkie-talkies here, you can guide me through the map and tell me where the rabbit is."

"I'm not going to let you get killed over a lost love, Crash. You're my brother," Burn's voice was a lot more stern this time; more than he had ever been, "You'll be able to find another. Turbo's as much of my friend as he is yours, but his narcissism and recklessness has gotten all of us into a lot more trouble than we should be in."

"I'm not abandoning him. We're better than he is, Burn. We don't just abandon our friends when things get tough like he did!"

"We're also not stupid. If you go in there, you're going to get caught. Look at how complex this camera system is. There's cameras in the vents. That thing will travel through the vents. He has a straight shot from where he is now to here and can get here within minutes. He didn't specify whether or not he needed to catch both of us or just one of us."

"I don't care. We have to try."

"You made me a promise."

Crash scowled, "Nothing bad's happened yet. I'm not ducking out early just because you think something's going to happen."

He dug through the desk, finding a set of walkie-talkies, "Lead me through this place. If I don't reach him in the first try, then we'll leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize if these final chapters feel a bit rushed. I grew bored of writing this story in particular, as I wanted to move onto other things. I'm trying to keep a somewhat steady pacing, but at the same time, even I know a character like Springtrap/Afton would get fed up and bored messing around. I'm trying my hardest to pace it around him rather than how long the Twins or Turbo would hold out during something like this, since he's kind of in charge right now.


	10. The Final Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game over...

A couple of thumps caught Springtrap's attention. He'd just finished with combing Turbo's other arm and chuckled, "Sounds like the phantoms are active. They must be playing."

"No…"

Turbo's eyes locked with Springtrap's. They were lit with delight; it made him ill, "Please, leave them alone. I'll tell them to leave, to never talk about what you've done. Just don't… don't hurt them. They don't deserve it."

"Then they shouldn't have stepped into my game, now should they?"

A small burst of anger caught Turbo and he struggled against his bindings, "Leave them alone you fucking-"

Velvet encased his face once more and there was another rough pull on his tongue. Small, quick slices caught all of his attention and he yelled out; Springtrap's voice a low growl, "I told you to watch that mouth of yours."

With one final slice, Springtrap tossed Turbo's tongue to the floor, "Good luck telling them to leave without that."

Springtrap practically tossed Turbo to the floor. He cried out in pain, sputtering blood. "You're no fun anymore."

Turbo managed his eyes open, blurred vision to his assailant. The silver eyes seemed much more dull than they had ever been and his voice was cold and lifeless. There was no way Springtrap was giving up his game. The twins had just started playing it, he couldn't stop now.

A large paw pulled Turbo from the floor. It wasn't long after that he'd felt his arms hanging free. He had no energy left, though. No will to go on. He just wanted the twins to be safe.

"I'll give you the dignity to get to say good bye to your little friends," Springtrap eyed Turbo, a small feeling of power surging through him when he saw his pained reaction. The rabbit crooned, "Don't you worry, Speedy, I'll give them a chance to escape. Just because you're no fun, it doesn't mean they won't be."

Springtrap pulled Turbo along easily; like he was nothing more than a little doll being pulled along. He moved at a decent pace, enough to hear a voice over a walkie, "Crash you need to get back here  _now!_ "

_Please... run, get out of here..._ Turbo so desperately wanted to yell to Crash. He didn't want either one of them seeing him in this state. Not to have them see him like this in his final moments. Knowing what their expressions were going to be was unbearable.

It didn't seem to matter, though. Springtrap made it to the security room, glaring into the glassed off area at the twins. Turbo was just out of view. He smashed a fist against the glass at first, causing the two to jump. He gave a low chuckle before pulling Turbo up into view. Burn cried out in seeing Turbo tattered and broken. The shorter racer's red eyes were able to lock onto the twins only for a moment.

He was suddenly thrust forward, head smashed into the glass. If he hadn't been wearing a helmet, it probably would have splattered right then and there. The glass cracked around the impact. Crash's expression twisted into pure anger, "You  _bastard!_ "

Turbo looked to him pleadingly; silently begging for him to run. He wasn't going to be responsible for their deaths. Burn tugged on Crash's arm, "We need to go, now! It's too late and I'm not going to have you run into a suicide mission."

He gave another rough pull, forcibly getting Crash to move. It had been just in time, as Springtrap was now running, Turbo still in hand. The two raced back to the internet station hub, the hellish rabbit following close behind. The two in blue managed to get far enough into the hub that made him stop pursuing. It did garner the attention of quite a few, though. Springtrap hurled Turbo from Five Nights At Freddy's 3's portal, staring down the two. He only said two words.

"Game over."

Crash scrambled to Turbo's unmoving body as soon as Springtrap retreated back to his own game. He hugged him tightly, "Please stay with me... Please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone who read this entire story. I do apologize how lazy it clearly got at the end. I simply ran out of steam with writing this from the previous chapter (which I wrote in November 2018). I lost passion for it after going through a lot at the end of the year. I may come back to fix, at the very least, pacing issues that may be present.


End file.
